Les tristes noces
by Maman bouba
Summary: Juste une songfic ! Basée sur une chanson du groupe malicorne. Deadfic attention !


**Titre**: Les tristes noces.

**Auteur**: Maman Bouba

**Genre**: romance/deathfict

**Couples**: 3X4

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aimerais bien mais bon… Je ne sais pas trop où je les mettrais tous les 5 ! Ils appartiennent à leur réalisateur et la Sunrise…

**Notes **:C'est en entendant une chanson que je connaissais bien que cette idée à germer. La chanson s'appelle « les tristes noces » et est tirée de l'album « Almanach » du groupe Malicorne.

**Les tristes noces**

_Quatre avait froid, très froid malgré la chaleur de l'été. Il sentait tous les gens autour de lui, leur tristesse. Il avait mal. Il sentait le sol en marbre. Bizarrement, il se mit à chantonner une chanson dans sa tête. Une chanson qu'il aimait étant plus jeune. La, elle lui parut cruelle et si réelle._

**Qui veut ouïr chanson, chansonnette nouvelle, chante rossignolet,**

**Qui veut ouïr chanson, chansonnette nouvelle.**

**C'est un jeune garçon et d'une demoiselle, chante rossignolet,**

**C'est un jeune garçon et d'une demoiselle**

_Lui, c'était plutôt l'histoire de deux jeunes garçons. Lui et Trowa. Il s'étaient rencontrés pendant la guerre et Quatre était tout de suite tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne s'était rien passé pendant la guerre ni pendant les deux années d'après. Ils s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit. Ouis, lors d'une mission pour les préventers, ils s'étaient retrouver tous les deux enfermés. Au bout de cinq jours, il avait perdus espoir de s'évader et dans un élan de désespoir, Quatre avait embrassé Trowa._

**Ont fait l'amour 7 ans, 7 ans sans rien en dire, chante rossignolet.**

_Et cela avait commencé comme ça. Pendant 7 ans, ils avaient fait l'amour. Oui, l'amour, car Quatre ressentait bien de l'amour pour son amant. Mais, il ne savait pas les sentiments de Trowa à son égard. Ils n'en parlaient jamais entre eux, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. _

**Mais au bout de 7 ans, la galant se marie.**

_Et Trowa allait se marier. Comme ça, d'un coup, avec une fille du cirque._

**Au jardin de sa mère, y a un buisson d'orties, chante rossignolet, **

**En a fait un bouquet pour porter à sa mie.**

**Je suis venu vous inviter,**

**Je suis venu vous inviter,**

**Pour venir demain à mes noces.**

**Pour venir demain à mes noces.**

_Il était venu l'inviter à son mariage. Son mariage sans lui. Trowa voulait qu'il vienne, le mois prochain. Il était venu avec des fleurs. La première qu'il lui offrait des fleurs. Comme si des fleurs allaient changer ou faire disparaître la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en entendant ça. Comme si son coeur avait été arraché de sa poitrine puis broyé. Comme si sa vie avec lui n'avait jamais existé. Toute une vie détruite par cinq mots et un sourire : « Je vais me marier Quatre ! »._

**La belle si vous y venez,**

**La belle si vous y venez,**

**Mettez la plus belle de vos robes.**

**Mettez la plus belle de vos robes.**

_Comme-ci il allait venir en haillons ! Sur le coup, Quatre n'avait pas compris, puis il avait été en colère, très très en colère ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?_

**La belle n'y a pas manqué,**

**La belle n'y a pas manqué,**

**C'est fait faire trois robes.**

**C'est fait faire trois robes.**

**La première de satin blanc,**

**La première de satin blanc,**

**L'autre de satin rouge.**

**L'autre de satin rouge.**

**La troisième d'or et d'argent,**

**La troisième d'or et d'argent,**

**Pour montrer qu'elle est noble.**

**Pour montrer qu'elle est noble.**

_Quatre avait été chez son couturier. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire le plus beau costume qu'il pouvait ! Un costume marron et beige. Une cravate bleu comme ses yeux. Oui, il serait beau !_

**Du plus loin qu'on l'aperçoit,**

**Du plus loin qu'on l'aperçoit,**

**Voici la mariée.**

**Voici la mariée.**

**Je ne suis pas la mariée,**

**Je ne suis pas la mariée,**

**Je suis la délaissée.**

**Je suis la délaissée.**

_Puis le grand jour était arrivé ! Enfin, le grand jour pour Trowa. Pour Quatre, c'était le pire jour de sa vie. Il se sentait si mal, si triste, si vide. Il avait pris son costume et il y était allé. Tout le monde le félicitait pour son mariage, tout le monde. Même Wufei, Duo et Heero. Ils avaient l'air heureux pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui le marié. Ce n'était pas lui. Ça n'avait jamais été lui et ça ne le serait jamais. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait mal._

**Sitôt que la belle est entrée,**

**Sitôt que la belle est entrée,**

**La prend par sa main blanche.**

**La prend par sa main blanche.**

**Je suis venu vous demander un petit tour de danse.**

**Je suis venu vous demander un petit tour de danse.**

_Il était rentré dans la salle. Et Trowa était venu le voir. Il lui avait demandé de danser avec lui. Quatre aurait voulu refuser mais Trowa était si beau. Si beau. Et Quatre avait si mal. Il avait accepté malgré sa fatigue, malgré sa douleur. Mais il voulait danser un dernière fois avec Trowa, avec Son Trowa avant qu'il ne devienne celui d'une autre._

**Au premier tour qu'elle fait, la belle tombe morte, chante rossignolet,**

**Au premier tour qu'elle fait, la belle tombe morte.**

_Plus la chanson passait, plus il se sentait mal. Il avait si mal cœur. Plus il avait mal, plus il se sentait faible. Vers la fin de la chanson, il finit pas s'effondré sur le sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler. Il entendit Trowa hurlé son nom. Il tourna son regard sur lui._

**Il a pris son couteau, se le plante dans les cotes, chante rossignolet,**

**Il a pris son couteau, se le plante dans les cotes.**

_Il vit Trowa prendre un couteau qui n'était pas loin. Le décor du mariage étant celui du cirque, les couteaux ne manquaient pas ! Trowa se planta le couteau dans son cœur. Etant soldat, il savait où frapper pour être sur de mourir. Il tomba sur Quatre, sa tête proche de la sienne. Quatre entendit Trowa murmuré un désolé. Mais il ne sut jamais pourquoi._

**Sur la tombe du garçon, on planta une épine, chante rossignolet,**

**Sur la tombe de la fille, on plante une olive.**

**L'épine crut si haut qu'elle embrassa l'olive, chante rossignolet,**

**On en tira du bois pour en faire des navires.**

_Quatre espérait que personne n'allait les séparer. Il ne voulait pas que le corps de Trowa soit enterré sans le sien à coté ! Il était si bien contre lui-même s'il avait si froid. Il savait qu'ils allaient se retrouver, ensemble, dans l'haut-delà. Quatre ferma ses yeux pour la dernière fois avec le sourire. Enfin, ils allaient être ensemble._

**Les gens s'en vont disant «mon dieu les tristes noces ! », chante rossignolet,**

**Les gens s'en vont disant « mon dieu les tristes noces ! »**

_6 mois étaient passés et Wufei, Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent ensemble pour la première fois devant la tombe de leurs amis. Ils ne s'en étaient pas encore remis. Dire qu'en vérité Trowa allait épousé Quatre cette fameuse soirée ! Il voulait lui faire la surprise ! Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Quatre s'était laissé mourir de chagrin. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une méprise. Une bien triste méprise. _

**Les gens s'en vont disant «mon dieu les tristes noces ! », chante rossignolet,**

**Les gens s'en vont disant « mon dieu les tristes noces ! »**

_Voila, une autre fic de finie ? J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Si vous avez de remarque, n'hésitez pas ! Et si vous voyez des fautes, de même !_

Triste noces, de Malicorne.

_Qui veut ouïr chanson, chansonnette nouvelle, chante rossignolet,_

_Qui veut ouïr chanson, chansonnette nouvelle._

_C'est un jeune garçon et d'une demoiselle, chante rossignolet,_

_C'est un jeune garçon et d'une demoiselle_

_Ont fait l'amour 7 ans, 7 ans sans rien en dire, chante rossignolet._

_Mais au bout de 7 ans, la galant se marie._

_Au jardin de sa mère, y a un buisson d'orties, chante rossignolet,_

_En a fait un bouquet pour porter à sa mie._

_Je suis venu vous inviter,_

_Je suis venu vous inviter,_

_Pour venir demain à mes noces._

_Pour venir demain à mes noces._

_La belle si vous y venez,_

_La belle si vous y venez,_

_Mettez la plus belle de vos robes._

_Mettez la plus belle de vos robes._

_La belle n'y a pas manqué,_

_La belle n'y a pas manqué,_

_C'est fait faire trois robes._

_C'est fait faire trois robes._

_La première de satin blanc,_

_La première de satin blanc,_

_L'autre de satin rouge._

_L'autre de satin rouge._

_La troisième d'or et d'argent,_

_La troisième d'or et d'argent,_

_Pour montrer qu'elle est noble._

_Pour montrer qu'elle est noble._

_Du plus loin qu'on l'aperçoit,_

_Du plus loin qu'on l'aperçoit,_

_Voici la mariée._

_Voici la mariée._

_Je ne suis pas la mariée,_

_Je ne suis pas la mariée,_

_Je suis la délaissée._

_Je suis la délaissée._

_Sitôt que la belle est entrée,_

_Sitôt que la belle est entrée,_

_La prend par sa main blanche._

_La prend par sa main blanche._

_Je suis venu vous demander un petit tour de danse._

_Je suis venu vous demander un petit tour de danse._

_Au premier tour qu'elle fait, la belle tombe morte, chante rossignolet,_

_Au premier tour qu'elle fait, la belle tombe morte._

_Il a pris son couteau, se le plante dans les cotes, chante rossignolet,_

_Il a pris son couteau, se le plante dans les cotes._

_Sur la tombe du garçon, on planta une épine, chante rossignolet,_

_Sur la tombe de la fille, on plante une olive._

_L'épine crut si haut qu'elle embrassa l'olive, chante rossignolet,_

_On en tira du bois pour en faire des navires._

_Les gens s'en vont disant «mon dieu les tristes noces ! », chante rossignolet,_

_Les gens s'en vont disant « mon dieu les tristes noces ! »_


End file.
